Through Ino's Eyes
by Kunoichi of Hearts
Summary: Recently Updated to chapters. Story itself hasn't changed. Has Ino's mother lost her mind? Setting her up with a date with Gaara of the Desert! What will become of this? One Shot GaaIno
1. Author Note

Through Ino's Eyes

Author's Note: This is my first EVER fanfic, and the only reason I'm writing is because I LOVE Gaara, and at my school, my "name" is Ino! So I hope you like it, and please comment!!!! Oh,  
and the chapters are very, VERY short!

Couples: InoxGaara (Go figure), SakuraxNeji, TemarixShikamaru, TentenxNaruto,  
HinataxItachi, and HanabixKiba.

Notes: If you are a Sasuke fan, in this fanfic, he is Gay! That is only because, I don't like Sasuke! He's like the Orlando Bloom of Naruto! Over-fantasied! I like Orlando, but not Sasuke! Sause-Gay!!!!


	2. Sand Ninja

Chapter 1 Sand Ninja

Why does my mother do this to me! Next thing you know she's gonna hook me up with some mad killer! Why must life be like this for me!

"Ino!!!! Hurry up! He'll be here any minute now!"

"I'm coming mom!" Gez, I try to take a shower, and get rid of all of this bad karma that hits me every which way, and she yells at me!

"INO YAMANAKA! You get out of that shower right now and get ready before he get's here!"

"OK! Fine! I'll get ready!" You see, ever since my "girl" friends all got boyfriends, and leaving me in the dust, my mom has set me up with random guys that she thinks are suitable for me. Well so far she picked 5 different guys. One was a alcoholic. Another was a drug-dealer, and I turned him in and go a MASSIVE reward! The third one ran away in fear of me (ha ha), and the fourth was Sasuke, but ever since last year, the only people who have fallen in love with him were his boyfriends. That's right! Sasuke turned out to be as straight as a circle (for you slow people that means he's Gay!). So now, my mom won't even give me a hint on who he is! So go me! Not!

"IIINNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm out of the shower!!!"

" He'll be here any minute Ino, so hurry and get ready!"

" OK!" Gez, if he's such a big deal, then why doesn't my mother date him. I wish my dad would care about this kind of stuff. But no, he's always out with Shikamaru and Choji's dad's, and he doesn't get home 'til really late, so he just sleeps, and does night missions with the original Ino-Shika-Cho group, so mom and I have to run the flower shop, but every once and a while, I'll get a mission or two, so I have to serve my village before I arrange flowers, which isn't such a big deal for me anyways!

Now I have nothing nice to wear. I just have my usual purple skirt and shirt. So I guess I'll just wear that. It's just my usual outfit that I've worn since my Genin days. But since I passed the Chunin exams, I still wear it! It's a very cute outfit. I think it really brings out my character! The only thing that I ever changed about it, was that I got rid of the body bandages, so I had more time to get ready for missions, because those bandages took so long to put on, and you just ripped them off in the end! There, finally done!

Now it's time to do my hair! Through my Genin days, I used to hold my bangs up with a MASSIVE amounts of mousse and hair spray! But now I just let it hang in my face, so it's easier to do my hair, but I still leave it in a pony-tail!

OK, now the taste of resistance, my cherry flavored lip gloss! I love it!

So now I'm finally dressed, hair done, a little make-up on, and she still yells at me!! It's always '  
Ino! You could look better' or ' Ino! He's a very important person, so please be nice to him!' Next thing you know she's gonna say that I have a date with a leader of a village, like the Kazakage!

" Ino! He's here! Hurry up, and get out here before you dishonor him"

So, to please my mother, I rush out, put a "smile" on, and expect the worst.  
KNOCK, KNOCK

My mom answers the door (of course) and when I see who walks through, I almost died of shock! My mom hooked me up with Lord Kazakage of the Sand Village!

"Ino, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is my daughter Ino!"


	3. Swimming

Chapter 3 Swimming

Well, we made it to the lake! The only thing is that I need to teach the Kazakage how to swim!

"OK, do you have a bathing suit?"

He's giving me that 'What do you think?' look. I guess that was a stupid question!

"OK, sorry stupid question. Well are you wearing...um...boxers???"

I am blushing so bad right now! I feel so...perverted asking that! I hope he doesn't think badly of me now.

"Yeah, I'm wearing boxers. Why?"

"Well, you can't get all of your clothes wet! Unless you want to drown from the weight from your wet clothes."

"Oh...well...OK."

"Well do you want to swim or not! 'Cause if you want to, you need to take off your clothes."

"Well, what about you?"

"I'm already wearing my bathing suit under my clothes."

"Why?"

"Because I like do go swimming after my shift in the flower shop, and it's kinda a natural thing to put on now!"

"Oh, OK. Well then, can you turn around, so I can 'change'?"

"Oh, sure thing. Then you turn around too, so I can change, OK!"

"OK"

A few minutes later

"Are you done changing Gaara?"

"Yeah, you can turn around now."

OHMIGAWD! Under all of those clothes, that boy owns a six-pack! My face is so red right now, but wait! OHMIGAWD again! He's turning red too! He must either be embarrassed, or he's never seen a girl in a bikini before!

"So, are you ready to swim Gaara?"

"Uh...Yeah I guess."

"OK then! To start, you need to get into the water, and, just as a warning, it might be cold! So you'll have to embrace the cold, like I do! OK."

"Alright. Oh gosh, it is cold! Really cold!"

"Told ya!"

He's actually doing better than I thought he would! He's taking to the water quite well.

"Hey, look Shikamaru it's Ino, and...GAARA!

Oh! It's Temari, and Shikamaru! They've been dating for a while, and Temari and I have been best friends, practically sisters! Oh yeah, she's Gaara's older sister too!

"Hey guys! What are you two doing hear!"

"We were gonna ask you the same thing Ino! What are you doing here with my little brother!"

"My mom set me up with him, for like a "blind date" thing, so we decided to go swimming, and seeing that Gaara can't swim, I decided to teach him!"

"Gaara, and Ino, together??!!"

"Oh shut up Shikamaru! We're just on a blind date, we're not really together!"

"Well, we'll leave you two alone, OK Ino! Let's go Temari!"

"See Ya Ino!"

"See Ya Temari"

"I didn't know you knew my sister! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, I thought you already knew! Sorry! But do you want to continue your swimming lesson?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot why I was standing in the middle of a lake. So, then, continue Ino-Sensei!"

Awww, that was cute! He called me his sensei! OHMIGAWD! What am I saying, that's not cute, it's annoying! Remember, this is a blind date, not a real one! But still, he is really cute,  
with a nice six-pack! Snap out of it Ino!!!!

"OK, we'll start by seeing if you can go underwater! OK! All you have to do is hold your breath,  
plug your nose, and go underwater for a few seconds, OK! Just like this."

It feels so good to go under and cool off!

"That's all you have to do Gaara! Now you go!"

Under he goes! Wow, he's doing pretty good so far!

GASP"The water is REALLY cold now!"

"Oh, you'll get used to it! Other than that, good job! Now, you're gonna try to float! Just like this!"

-  
Gaara's now learning how to do freestyle, now that he's mastered floating, and the doggy-paddle!

"Good job Gaara!"

"Thanks Ino!"

We've been here for so long, I almost forgot what time it was!"

"Hey Gaara! Do you know what time it is?"

"Uh, I have a watch! I'll go check."

Wow, he has a very cute butt! Ino! Snap out of it! Think of what time it is!

"It's around 3:00, so we've been out here for about 2 and a half hours."

"Oh, well, do you want to go get something to eat, 'cause, I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten since about 8:00 this morning."

"OK, is there anywhere to eat?"

"Of course there is! There's Ichiraku's! Do you like ramen?"

"Yeah, but what am I gonna do about my wet self?"

"Oh, yeah" I forgot I was wet too. "Well we can dry off in the sun for a while, I guess."


	4. Ichiraku Ramen

Chapter 4 Ichiraku Ramen

After about half an hour, we got into our dry clothes, and went to Ichiraku's. We didn't talk on the way there.

"Oh look Gaara! It looks like my friends are there too!"

It was true! Hinata was there with her boyfriend Itachi, Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, was there with her boyfriend, Kiba, Sakura was there with her boyfriend, Neji, and Tenten was there with her boyfriend, Naruto. Gaara and I were the only single one's there.

"Hey Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura, Tenten! Hey boys! This is Gaara! He the one my mom hooked me up with."

Snicker Why are they all laughing? If they're laughing about his past, he's changed. Why don't they understand that?

"We know already know Ino. Temari and Shikamaru came through, and Shikamaru just kept laughing, and kept saying that you're going on a date with Gaara. He kept laughing, until Temari gave him a good smack up side the head saying to stop making fun of Gaara. But we completely support you Ino, so don't worry snicker about us."

"Thanks for the support Tenten, but let me remind you how we all reacted when you and Naruto started dating."

"Shut up Ino!"

"And we're not even dating, we're just going out for a while, and only because my mother is making me."

I just then remembered that Gaara was standing right next to me, and then I felt really bad. He probably hates me now! He has a look of shame on.

"But I am enjoying our time out though!"

Good, he perked up a little bit! I wasn't lying either! I really am enjoying our time together.

"You're serious aren't you Ino. You really like your time with him, I mean, considering his past."

"Hinata, he's not as bad as some people think! And what about Itachi? He's a murderer, and you still date him, so why is that any different from me going out on one date with Gaara."

"Itachi's changed Ino! He regrets it. But, people don't change in just three and a half years."

"I did."

"What do you mean? You've always been the same Ino to me."

"That's only because we just became friends Hanabi! Believe me! Back then, I was a sad excuse of a shinobi, and now that I've learned from my mistakes, I've became a better shinobi, and is requested by the Hokage herself to do D and C ranked missions, and I'm still a chunin! So believe me when I say that people can change over a short period of time."

"OK Ino, stop talking and order some ramen! I think Gaara's getting a little aggravated my our conversation."

Sakura was right. I looked over at Gaara, and he had a 'Can we talk about something else' look on his face, and I didn't blame him. I mean we were talking about him.

"OK, I'll have my usual ramen. Just tell them that Ino want's the usual, and they'll give me my ramen, OK Gaara."

"OK"  
-  
Well after about an hour at Ichiraku's, the girls went back home, or somewhere else with their boys, leaving me and Gaara alone.

"Were you serious about enjoying your time with me?"

"Of course I was. And I'm serious now too."

"Oh, OK, I was just wondering."

He's blushing again! It's really cute too. He is actually kinda cute, in a dark, mysterious way.

"Well, I still have about 2 more hours 'til I have to go back home, so do you want to go to the movies or something."

"Sure, what movie is playing?"


	5. The Movie

Chapter 5 The Movie

"Well there's a scary movie, romantic comedy, a lovey gushy movie, and a mystery movie. I don't really want to see anything with kissing in it, so we're narrowed down to the scary movie or the mystery movie."

"Well, I do like scary movies."

"Scary movie it is."

We didn't get any refreshments or anything, seeing we just ate. The only thing was, I'm none too fond of scary movies. I'm afraid I'm gonna start crying or something.

"Hey Gaara."

"Yeah Ino?"

"Uh, well you see, I've had a bad history with scary movies, and well, I might get terrified, so, I just don't want you to get annoyed my me, so just as a warning."

"Well, if you get to scared, you could...um...hold my hand or something."

Did he just say hold his hand!? Wow, he must really like me. And I kinda like him too.

"Thanks for the offer Gaara. I'll make sure to if I get too scared."

The one scary movie was Saw III, and I've seen commercials for it, and ratings, and people are saying that it will be the scariest film of the century. I knew I wouldn't like it, but then I remembered that if I get scared, I get to hold Gaara's hand. So I had something to look forward to!

"Gaara, I'm having second thoughts on this film."

It was true. I was scared out of my mind about the movie.

"Don't worry Ino! I've seen this movie three times and never got scared."

THREE TIMES! He must love scary movies!

"You've seen this movie three times already?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite movie!"

OK. That's completely understandable for someone to have a favorite movie, but a SCARY movie as your favorite movie? That's just...Scary!

"Your favorite movie is a scary movie??"

"Well, I don't get scared easily. Except for when I see my own blood. Shiver I can't stand it."

"You're afraid of your own blood?"

"Yeah. You see, the sand has always protected my skin from stuff that could puncture my flesh. But, one time, 3 years ago, I finally saw my own blood, and seeing that I've never bled, it freaked me out a little bit."

"Just a little bit?"

"OK, a little a lot, but I had the right to!"

"OK, all is forgiven! Let's just watch the movie, and hope that I don't die of fear!"

Let me tell you something, that movie is the scariest thing on the face of the earth! I almost started crying, and I think that Gaara has a bruise on his hand from me squeezing so hard. I will never, EVER, see that movie again.

"Hey Gaara, just out of curiosity, what time is it?"

"It's 6:30."


	6. Will You

Chapter 6 Will You...

"6:30! Oh no! I'm a half hour late, and my mother is very strict on curfews! I'm so dead!"

"INO! Calm down. Let's just walk to your house, and say something like, 'We had such a good time together, and I lost track of time'."

"Gaara, you are a genius! I love you!"

KISS

OHMIGAWD! I just kissed Gaara!

"OH, I'm sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to..."

So there we stood, kissing each other passionately. I really liked it too, seeing it was my first kiss, and he was, shockingly, a really good kisser. His lips were like soft velvet, and, oh, what am I saying... It was the greatest experience I have ever experienced in my entire life! And then it all just stopped.

"I'm sorry Ino, I just...well...I'll walk you home"  
-  
We're at my doorstep now, and, I'm blushing like crazy, and so is he.

"Gaara, I like you! I like you a lot! And if you like me the same way, then maybe next time, we could do something else."

"Ino, I like you too. I like you enough to ask you, if maybe, you wanted to be my girlfriend."

"Gaara, we just made-out with each other, what do you think I'm gonna say! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

"Really, are you serious!"

He's blushing like crazy too! I'm not the single one anymore! Yay me!

"But Ino,"

"Yeah Gaara."

"I'm going back home tomorrow. I just came because Temari and Kankuro made me, and Temari wanted to see Shikamaru."

"Oh, OK, well then. I guess, I'll have to try to get as many missions to the Sand Village as possible. Just like what Shikamaru does."

"Really! Do you think we can make it work?"

"Believe me, if Shikamaru and Temari can, we Certainly can!"

"Oh, OK. Well, it's getting really late, and I'd better get back to the hotel, before Temari starts to worry."

"OK, well then, I hope to see you soon."

After kissing me passionately, again, he went away, and I cried.

"Well Ino, how did it go!? Oh, and why are you an hour late?"

"Well, mother, I had such a good time, that I lost track of time. And it went fine. We have made arrangements to see each other again really soon."

"Are you lying to me Ino."

"Well, if you must know the truth, I have a boyfriend, and his name is Gaara of the Desert!"

"INO! I'm so happy for you! So what did you guys do?"

After I told my mother what we did, she asked the one question I wish she would have never asked.

"Did he kiss you?"

I just sat there silent, and then I finally said,

"Yes, he did kiss me."

"Well, are you gonna see him soon."

"Yes mom, I will see him soon, and the next mission to the Sand Village is mine!"


	7. Will You Be

Chapter 7 Will You Be...

Gaara and I have been together for 3 years now. We always saw each other over the weekend, no matter how busy we were! We were really into each other, and I always thanked my mom for bringing us together. We were both 18 years old, and were dedicated to our missions, and our relationship, especially him, seeing he is the Kazakage. But no matter how busy he was, he always had time for me!  
-  
"Ino! Why doesn't Gaara just come here for a weekend!? I wanted to go to the movies with you two! Me, you, Gaara, and Neji!"

"I told you Sakura, I'm fine going to the Sand Village, and he can't always get a ride here! OK,  
and I would LOVE to..."

"OHMIGAWD!"

It was Temari, and apparently, she was extremely excited.

"What Temari?"

"You guys will not believe what just happened to me!"

She then held up her left hand, and on her ring finger, was an engagement ring!

"Shikamaru asked you to marry him!? OHMIGAWD!!! I'm so happy for you!!"

I just started crying, and we were just a group of girls crying with joyous tears!

"Are we the only ones who know? How did he ask you? When's the wedding? Why am I asking so many questions, your engaged to SHIKAMARU!!"

"I know Ino! It's great! Yes you guys are the only girls who know, he asked me while we were out to dinner, and the wedding, I don't know, you must remember we just got engaged!"

"What is everyone screaming about."

"Oh, Hinata, Temari's getting married to Shikamaru, isn't that great!"

"NO WAY! I'm so happy for you Temari!"

So after everyone was done hugging, and crying, and congradulating, Gaara came into sight.

"Hey Gaara!"

"Hey Ino"

As we wrapped our arms around each other, and kissed a few times, he asked me to go and talk to him alone for a few minutes.

"Ino."

"Yes Gaara."

"Ever since we first started going out, I always thought that our relationship would be special. And in that, I want to ask you this question."

As he got down on one knee, I thought I was gonna cry.

"Ino, will you be...um...my wife?"

I didn't know what to say! I was so shocked to see our relationship go so far, and I was so many emotions at one time, and...OHMIGAWD!

"Gaara, o-of course I'll be your wife!"

"R-r-really!?"

"Yes, of course! Why would I lie about that?"

"Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, it means we're engaged!"

Oh, we kissed, and hugged, and cried for what seemed like an eternity! I was so happy, and I couldn't hold it back. It was like every happy moment that could ever happen to me, just suddenly came out and gave me another reason to be happy.

"Oh, Gaara, you just made every dream of mine come true in just five little words. So in that I thank you with all my heart and all I want to say is I love you and I always will"  
-  
In those words, we dedicated our life to each other. After four months, we planned a short, sweet, and to the point wedding, with some of my friends coming, seeing that all of Gaara's friends consisted of my friends. Kankuro was the best man, and I had 5 Brides Maids. Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Hanabi. It was the greatest moment of my whole entire life.  
-  
It's been two years since we've been married, and now we have a daughter, which we named Karura , after Gaara's mother. We've lived a normal life. Gaara still being Kazakage, and me owning a flower shop in Suna. It was a dream come true. Everything that has happened to me over the years. If only Gaara could have seen it through my eyes, so he could see how much I really love him!


End file.
